Why fall in love?
by Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo
Summary: 'Why fall in love with someone when you know they will destroy your heart completely.'...'instead of having them betraying me, she was taken away from me'  Shadow's POV. Spoilers for those who haven't played SA2B R&R Flames allowed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or any other characters, they all belong to SEGA.**

* * *

_**Why fall in Love?**_

**Shadow's POV**

Why fall in love with someone when you know they will destroy your heart completely. I went through that same pain once, but instead of having them betraying me, she was taken away from me.

_'………..Maria………..'_

I cared for her, but she was taken away from me from the **G**uardian **U**nits of **N**ations, or should I say G.U.N, the government federation force. I was angry with revenge; I wanted to destroy G.U.N and its commander. I was so full of lust for power that I forgot about Maria's promise and what Professor Gerald created me for. My promise was to help the humans and make them all happy, but how could I make them happy when they took her away from me, they killed her. I was so close to destroying the planet named Earth with the most powerful weapon of all, the Eclipse cannon. That was until that cobalt hedgehog known as the world hero, Sonic interrupted our plan. Both Sonic and I had something in common.

He too had experienced the same pain as I had, he too lost someone very close but that didn't stop from helping out others. The hedgehog and his friends were trying to stop me and Professor Gerald's grandson, Dr. Robotnik **-AKA-** Dr. Eggman from using the cannon. He wanted to exterminate the hedgehog and conquer Earth; though I had something different in mind. So he and I gathered the remaining chaos emeralds and warped to A.R.K, a space colony, where my pain all began.

Like I said before, I was so close to succeeding, but had miserably failed. Something different happened, after the doctor pushed the trigger when the cannon was heavily damaged, the screens flickered on across the entire world and throughout the colony. An unknown figure appeared on screen, the figure was none other than my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik.

He had a surprise in stored for everyone: that surprise was if the cannon had failed to obliterate the Earth, then the station itself would fall through the planet's atmosphere and hit Earth. The hedgehog and his gang went to prevent the A.R.K from falling accompanied by the doctor himself. I stayed still, not even moving a muscle, I rather watch the Earth perish for its hideous deeds and watch it receive its punishment than help them. That was until a pink hedgehog known as Amy come up to me and tried to persuade me into aiding them; my mind was made up already. I was getting ready to punch her across the face, until I remembered her words, Maria's promise. My mind went haywire, my memories floating around in my head, I finally made my decision and ran in the direction the hedgehog took off.

After the battle with the Biolizard and Final Hazard, I didn't have enough chaos energy to teleport back, but I had accomplished Maria's promise. I had no other reason to live, so I let my empty body fall towards Earth. I already made my final decision, I finally gave up on life itself, that was until I heard her voice, it was Maria.

_'__Shadow, you must live, you should be happy'_

Those were the final words she said when a bright light appeared around me and engulfed me. Then all black, I knew I passed out, then I finally woke up, I examined my surroundings, I didn't know where I was until I figured it out. I was in the planet I was intending to destroy for revenge, Earth. I was confused, not able to process what had happened back in space, I was puzzled, those last words she said to me.

'_Why, just why, why did I survived, I already accomplished your promise Maria. You were the only one I loved, I can't ever be happy without you. I can never love again, I will never love again.'_ That is the main reason why I will never fell in love with anybody else again, after that experience.

Now today I live alone, I concealed myself in everlasting darkness. I ran away from everyone else in existence, no one will ever harm me in anyway, I will not go through that same pain ever. I wish I could fall in love again, but that will only make my heart shatter again in pain.

_'Alas, who can ever love the Ultimate Life form, who can ever love a murderer?'_

**_'__Who can ever love me?'_**

* * *

Please read, I thought I wanted to write this since I'm almost like Shadow, well not the losing someone part. I always ask myself, _'Why should I ever fall in love, why would someone fall in love with a freak?'._ So please read and review. I check it again, I kinda changed a few words. I really don't care if you hate it, I 'm not really a good writer.

***sighs sadly* love is way too complicated.....**I fixed the story a bit cause I had found errors in it...later**  
**


End file.
